Another way
by DannyeF3
Summary: Pan's curse is coming and Regina is about to sacrifice the thing she love the most, but what if there was another way? What if the solution was just believe in something, or in someone? Swan Queen *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the first chapter of my new SwanQueen fanfic! Tell me what you think! xoxo**

Emma was staring at her parents with tears in her eyes. She had just found them and she was about to lose them again.

She saw Henry saying goodbye to Regina and she felt something inside her breaking apart. Regina was looking at Henry and she was crying, Emma had never seen Regina crying like that.

But then Regina came closer to Emma.

"There is something I need to tell you Emma" Regina was truly broken, Emma could see it in her voice.

"What now Regina?" Emma's voice was too rough. "I'm sorry Regina I'm just tired"

Regina smiled at her still with tears in her eyes "No problem." In that moment Emma felt a huge will of being closer to Regina.

Regina spoke again "You and Henry have to go before the course arrives but when I cast my course you and him are going to lose all your memories about storybrooke, about your parents and..."

"And about you" Emma finished.

Everyone was staring at the two women.

"But I can give you new memories, a good life for you and for our son! I can give you both a happy ending" Regina was crying even harder.

"No you can't!" Regina grabbed Emma's hands "Yes I do, trust me" But then Emma passed out.

"EMMA!" Regina was holding her in her arms. Charming, Snow and Henry run to them.

"Emma please wake up! MISS. SWAN get up now!" Regina was really worried about her.

Emma opened her eyes slowly "Regina... I'm ok!" She got up and Regina made the same.

"We don't have time for this Emma you need to go, it's the only way!"

"No it's not" Everyone's mouth opened of astonishment. Regina was about to let go of Emma's arm but Emma didn't let her. "There is another way Regina, when you touched my arm I've seen it."

Snow interrupted the conversation "What way Emma dear?"

"True loves kiss mom" Snow looked to David and then back to Emma

"Emma I don't think that me and your dad can break another course".

"I'm not talking about you two!" She was looking at Regina for a long time now.

Regina looked at Emma without understanding what was going on.

"I need to tell you something...To all of you. Do you all remember when we were on Neverland right?" Snow was the first one to answer "Yes! But what does that have to do with this?"

Emma smiled once more to Regina "Well, when we were in the cave trying to rescue Neil, we were forced to tell our biggest secret.

Regina was impatient and she was tremble "Yes and?"

"The question is that I have more than one secret, but thank God the cave accepted the other one, because this one... well this one is my most dangerous secret."

She moved even closer to Regina. "My secret is you Regina..."

Regina tried to pull herself away "No Emma, please... I don't want to know, not now".

Emma touched her arm "Sorry but I need you to know"

Everyone was in silence waiting.

"My secret is that since the moment you help me get back from the enchanted forest, since the moment you smiled at me and said "Welcome back", since then I found out that I can't stop thinking about you. And then you try to save us all from Greg and Tamara risking your life, and I realized I would give my life for you. I've seen the amazing and strong woman you are, I've seen how you tried to change, how you prove that everyone was wrong judging you. I've seen the wonderful mother you are to Henry and now when I look at you I just...".

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Regina pulled Emma away "Don't do this to me, not now when you are going to leave me!"

Emma moved closer again "I'm not going to leave you, and Henry will not leave you neither".

Regina "It's impossible Emma, that's the only way".

"No it's not, there is another way, the true love's kiss" Emma touched Regina's face.

"No! I'm not going to risk Henry's life! I'm not going to risk your life!"

Emma was angry at Regina "Well Regina it's not your choice. A future away from you doesn't matter to me and I know that Henry thinks the same thing"

"I do!" When Regina listened Henry's voice she felt her eyes burning with tears.

"No Emma, please.." Emma smiled again "Regina I love you, and I'm going to prove it to you now".

She grabbed Regina's neck and kissed her. When their lips touched the green smoke of Pan's curse was already there, but a gold shield involved everyone. The kiss had work.

Regina had her eyes closed, she wanted that kiss for a long time, she wanted Emma for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted chapter! Love it and hope you'll too! Leave your reviews! Thank you so much for all the suport! **

When Regina finally opened her eyes, they were no longer in storybrooke, they were back to the enchanted forest and Emma was still holding her, Regina pulled away.

"It worked" Regina couldn't believe "It really worked". She looked at herself, she was dressed as the Evil Queen. "We are home".

Regina ran to Henry and hold him in her arms "We are home my prince!".

Emma was shocked by the way Regina was ignoring her. "Regina we need to talk about what happened!".

"No we don't, forget it! Nothing happened... the important is that we are all home" Those words hurt Emma more than she could ever explain, how could Regina ignore that kiss, the true love kiss, they were able to break the curse!

Regina grabbed Henry's hand and smiled at him "Let's go home my love".

Emma was furious and she snapped out, she walked to Regina and in anger threw her hard against a tree "NO! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!"

Regina was calm and cold "Let me go Swan..."

"SHUT UP!" Emma was facing Regina they were very close to each other because Emma was stopping Regina from moving using her own body. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM THIS!" Regina was looking at her with a challenge expression "From what Miss. Swan? I never run from nothing"

"YES YOU DO! YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TRUTH, FROM LOVE, FROM ME! I LOVE YOU!"

Regina wasn't capable of keeping calm anymore "YOU DO?" She snapped out also "SO WHY? WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE? WHEN I WAS WILLING TO GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU? WHEN WE WERE IN THE MINES?" She was hurt, truly hurt "WHY DID YOU STAY QUIET AND WALKED AWAY! I NEEDED YOU! YOU WALKED AWAY!"

"I WAS AFRAID!" Emma yelled "I was afraid, afraid of loving the Evil Queen"

"I'M NOT THE FUCKING EVIL QUEEN! I'M REGINA GOD DAMN IT!" She was completely out of her mind in that moment. "I WAS AFRAID! ME NOT YOU! IT WAS ME WHO WERE ABOUT TO LOSE EVERYTHING!" She was crying out of anger, despair and emotional pain.

Emma didn't say a word, she approached Regina and hugged her strong.

Regina wasn't capable of resisting she was too broken.

"I'm sorry... I didn't knew how you felt, and I think I still don't know everything you feel but one thing is true, I love you. You're not the Evil Queen I know it now, you're Regina, my Regina." And without saying another word she leaned and kissed Regina.

Regina closed her eyes while Emma hold her neck and kissed her softly at first and then with such a passion that Regina forgot everything and everyone around them.

She didn't realize that everyone were looking at them in shock, she didn't realize Snow and Charming were almost fainting and she didn't realize her son was smiling like he had always knew their feelings.

When they finally pulled away and they looked around they noticed for the first time since they got there, the enchanted forest was different, it was almost completely destroyed.

They were shocked "What happened here?" It was the first time Hook had spoken since they got there.

"Pan" They were speechless by the sound of that voice, they looked around and saw Rumple with his Dark One's outfit.

"Rumple!" Belle couldn't believe her eyes, she started to run to him. "STOP! Don't get close to me!" Belle stopped and looked at Rumple without understanding what was going on "But.."

"All of you don't get close to me, step back!"

"What is going on?!" Regina's voice was strong. "I fail, he has my dagger" Rumple sounded wound and sorry.

Regina grabbed Emma and Henry and put them behind her "You all get out of here now!"

"Why?" Snow and Charming yelled at the same time.

Regina looked at them with a worried face "If Pan's has Rumple's dagger he's capable of..."

Rumple finished the sentence "He can control me".

Belle couldn't believe "No! I'm not going to lose you again!" She moved closer to him but Rumble conjured a fire-ball "GET BACK BELLE PLEASE!"

But it was too late, the fire-ball was sent and Belle was on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so much time to write this part! Hope you like it! Leave me a Review please it means a lot to me. **

"Belle! Get out of the way!" Snow yelled but it was too late for Belle to run.

When everyone thought it was the end, Regina conjured a magic wall in front of Belle protecting her from the attack. "Regina... you saved me" Belle was shocked and Regina answer her with sarcasm "Well it seems that, in the last days, that's been my job" Regina immediately focused her attention back to Rumple, he was looking at her with gratitude "Please Regina protect her, protect them all"

"Of course I will, and to improve the situation I'll be able to kick you ass in the process, it seems like Christmas arrived earlier" Regina looked at everyone "All of you get back, get out of the way!"

"You've heard them" It was Emma "Let's get back, we need to let her handle this, I trust her" She smiled at Regina with a lovely face, "Thank you" Regina whispered at her.

In the next second Rumple was trowing a fire-ball again but this time right to Regina, she laugh and made a wall of ice that after protecting her, transformed itself into a spear and flew towards Rumple. He dodged in the last second and the battle turned into a sea of flames and magic, they battle hard and everyone who was there was staring at them in shock, that was scary and beautiful at the same time.

They were all thinking the same, how could a woman and a man have so much power in themselves.

Emma was hypnotized by Regina's moves, the way all that magic glowed around her, how her hair flew in the air, how her hips moved like she was dancing, perfectly synchronized with the battle, she looked even more beautiful being herself, using her magic.

Emma was afraid of blinking, because Regina seemed like a vision of another world that would disappear if she'd close her eyes even for a second.

Finally Regina's powers overcome Rumple's and he was trowed away "REGINA NO", Belle yelled.

Regina looked at her with impatience on her face "Are you kidding with me? He trowed a fire-ball at your face, your idiot! You could have died! You really think this little fall will hurt him that bad?"

She was about to strike Rumple again when Belle jumped into the front Regina was angry "Now what?! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" Belle was crying but she was decided to protect Rumple no matter what "Regina you don't understand? I love him" Regina rolled her eyes but Belle continued "Like you, even without wanting to admit, love Emma, what would you do if it was her?"

Regina stopped and looked at Emma, then she looked back to Belle "I think I'll do exactly what you are doing..." she sighed and looked at Rumple "OK! OK!" She used her magic to paralyze Rumple "Now someone needs to carry him and don't you think it's going to be me!" Belle ran to Regina and hugged her "Thank you" she whispered at Regina's ear.

Regina never felted that way, she felted like she was loved and she had done something right, something good, she felt warm and happy inside.

"Now, where can we go?" Charming asked "Well, I'd say my palace but Rumple knows it and at this time is probable that Pan's knows too" They all knew that if the Evil Queen's castle wasn't safe Snow and Charming's wasn't too.

Suddenly Regina had an idea. "I know about a place where Rumple never stepped" Everyone looked at her with an anxious expression and she smiled "Maleficent's castle".

"Are you sure Regina?" Emma was worried about that idea. "Yes I am, it's almost as safe as my castle was, but before we go there I need something".

"What now?" Hook said peeved, he was still hurt because of Regina and Emma's kiss.

Emma noticed the resentment in his voice, she knew about his feelings but her heart belonged to Regina and that was not going to change. Regina noticed the angry in Hook's voice but, unlike Emma, she wasn't concerned about his feelings "You should improve your tone pirate" she emphasized the last word with disdain. Hook gave her an angry look and approached her "And why would I do that you Majesty?" Regina moved even closer and faced him eye on eye "Because, Killiam, I'm not Rumpelstiltskin, with me having your hand cut of is the least of your problems, don't play with me pirate" her voice was cold as ice. Hook was too angry to step back "I would love to see you try!" when he finished the sentence the air around them frozen and it was hard to bread. Emma was looking at Regina, the other woman was starring at Hook with a mortal smile in her lips.

The blonde knew she had to interview before Regina tear down the man in front of her. She walked straight to Regina and grabbed her arm "Regina, please don't..." her voice was soft and loving.

When Regina heard Emma's voice the air turned warm again. She looked at Hook one last time and without saying a word grabbed Emma's neck and kissed her passionately in front of him.

First she done that only to hurt Hook but when Emma kissed her back, the brunette forgot everything once more. When they broke the kiss they were smiling at each other.

Hook turned his back on them and walked away.

This time was Belle who interrupted the moment "So...Regina what do you need?" Regina had forgot that for a minute "Oh yes. I need a book" She looked at Emma again "A spell book".

"You have your mothers book don't you?" Snow asked.

"Yes I have, but...I need one other book" Hook spoke again "So go get it, and let's get on with this" everyone looked at Regina "It's not that easy, I can't. The book is in the only place I can't enter, the blind witch house" She looked at Snow this time "She putted a repelling spell against me after my last visit" Emma stared at Regina with a curious look in her eyes but Regina quickly answered the question Emma was thinking about "You don't want to know".

"I'll go get it!" Emma said immediately "No you'll not!" Regina yelled and in her voice was so much fear and pain "I'll not let you leave my side, not again" Emma looked at her and kissed her softly on the lips "Don't worry. I'll go, you need to stay with them all" Regina was not happy with that "Why?" Emma smiled again "Because you need to stay with our son" Regina's eyes glowed at those words in the next second Henry was hugging her and Emma.

Regina hugged her son close and Emma whispered "I'll do it for us, and I'll be back to you and to our son, I swear".

"And she will not go alone! I'm coming with her" Snow's voice was decided and strong "I'll go to!" this time was Ruby's voice "Me too!" said Charming and Hook.

Regina looked at Snow with gratitude and Snow smiled back "Don't worry we will bring her back to both of you! Until we get back your only worry should be Henry and protecting everyone here.

Regina looked at every person Snow was talking about, Granny, August, Belle, Neil, Dr. Archie, the Blue fairy, Tinker Bell, Dr. Whale, Rumple (that was still unconscious) and even the Dwarfs. She needed to protect him, despite the past she was responsible for their safety.

Then she looked back at Henry, her son. She was so happy for having him in her arms, for being able to hug him close.

Finally she approached Emma and kissed her in the forehead "Be careful and come back to me fast".

Emma smiled one last time and left with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally finished! Hope you all like it! **

Emma was walking on the front followed by Snow, Ruby, Charming and at last Hook.

Kiliam was still hurt because of the kiss shared by Emma and Regina moments before, he loved Emma, at least he thought he loved her, she reminded him of his Mila, her strength, her smile.

He was decided to never lose in love again, if the Queen wanted Emma she would need to face him.

They walked for a few miles, the Blind Witch's house was still very far and the night was coming.

"We will camp here for the night" Emma sounded like a true leader.

When they were finally installed, Emma moved a way from the group to be alone.

She walked for a few minutes and sat closer to a tree, she was looking at the dark sky and at the stars that shined in the darkness. She realized they made her think about Regina, a shiny light always in the darkness. Emma felted pain in her chest, she was missing Regina.

Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her, she jumped and grabbed her sword but it was only Hook. "Keep calm love, it's only me" he was smiling at her with a strange look in his face.

"I want to be alone Kiliam, what are you doing here?" Emma's voice showed she was tired.

Hook walked closer to her "I'm here to show you what you are losing" he grabbed her arms against the tree and kissed her, Emma was caught by surprise but she reacted in a few seconds with a powerful kick. Next Hook was on the floor rolling in pain.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hook got up slowly because of the pain and walked closer to her again "Why love? Are you afraid of falling for me instead of the Queen?" He kept moving towards her "Are you afraid of realize that it's me you love and that the Evil Queen is just a hobby?" Emma snapped out and punched him right in the face "Don't you ever say that again" and she punched him once more "I'd NEVER chose you over Regina and she's NOT a hobby!" Hook was on his knees and Emma was so mad that she kicked him again "Don't you ever talk that way about her again! She's mine!" She knelt in front of Hook to look him in the eyes "If you ever touch me again you'll wish that I had allowed Regina to kill you, understood?" She got up and walked away letting the pirate on the floor with more than only is pride hurting him.

Emma was furious when she entered the camping place, Snow was the first noticing Emma's state.

"What happened Emma?" The blonde kept walking to her tent "Nothing!" Snow wouldn't give up "Hook left behind you minutes ago, where is he?" Emma looked at her with disdain "He's probably crawling right now" and she entered the tent.

She sat in her sleeping bag "Stupid pirate!" she laid down "I miss you Regina" and then the most amazing thing happened "I miss you too" she actually heard Regina's voice.

First she thought she was hearing things but then she hear Regina's voice again "Emma?" the voice came from her bag, she opened it and saw half of the mirror Regina had put a spell on in Neverland so they could be able to talk to Henry she looked to the mirror and saw Regina's face smiling at her.

"Regina how?" Emma was confused, she thought the other half of the mirror was lost in the Neverland. "I thought it could be useful someday so I caught it before we left" Emma was so happy to see Regina's face "I really missed you, despite the fact that I've left you only a few hours ago..."

"I missed you too" Emma couldn't believe that Regina was saying that to her, Regina was always so cold to her, so distant and now, they were together, well almost.

Regina's tone changed very fast "So what were you saying about the pirate?!" Emma knew that if she tell Regina what happened the brunette probably would grab a horse and come to them just to kick Hook herself. "Nothing,,,".

"Emma I'm not stupid! WHAT DID HE DO?" Emma knew that she couldn't lie to her "He tried to kiss me" Regina was quiet for a moment and when she finally spoke she wasn't angry, she was afraid.

"And you?"

Emma smiled at her, Regina was afraid that Emma had liked it "I thought of you and punched him in the face" she laugh but Regina was still strange and Emma noticed it.

"Regina understand this, I love you and no one will change that, trust me ok?" Regina gave her a weak smile "Yes...Well I need to go, Henry is waiting for me, talk to you later" Emma was shocked and she only had time to say "I love you" before Regina's face disappear from the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Other Chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! You're amazing! **

Emma laid down still with the fragment of the mirror in her hand. She was just staring at it hopelessly waiting to see Regina's face appearing again, but it didn't.

She felt fear, pain and hate. She was afraid of losing Regina, she was in pain for being away from her and she hated Hook so much, that was all his fault "Fuck*ng pirate!".

She fell asleep and she dreamed about Regina, she dreamed they were together but separate by some sort of dividing spell, she felt despair and fear, she was trying to reach Regina but the brunette won't even look at her. She had to stay quiet seeing Regina walking away because her voice was stuck on her throat.

"Regina..." She woke up covered in sweat and feeling sick, it was still night but she couldn't stay there, she needed to go out for a walk. She grabbed the mirror and walked out of the tent, she was so disoriented that she tripped on a rock and couldn't help letting out a scream of pain.

It took only a few seconds to see Snow appearing from her tent.

"What happened sweetie?" Emma didn't realized she had tears in her eyes. "Emma...Have you been crying?" Snow approached her and touched Emma's face "What happened?"

"I'm afraid mom" Snow looked at her and she saw pain in her daughter's eyes "Let's get out of here, let's take a walk Emma" Snow took her daughter by the hand.

They were walking and Emma was trying to find the words to explain everything that was going on.

When she finally succeed she told Snow about Hook's kiss, about how she missed Regina, about how she was afraid of losing her, about the dream she had had, she told Snow everything and her mother just listened to everything without saying a single word.

When Emma was finished Snow finally talked.

"I have to admit that imagine you and Regina together is still very strange to me but if I'm good at something, is recognize love when I see it, and you have the same look in your eyes that your father have when he says he love me, the same look I have when I look at him" Emma was about to say something "Let me finish it dear. I see that you care about her and I also see that she, even without wanting to admit it out loud, cares about you. It's still hard for me to assimilate all this situation but I believe in love, I believe in faith, maybe the prophecy was right after all, maybe you are the only one who can stop the darkness. You are the only one who can stop the darkness in Regina's heart and soul, you and Henry." Emma was looking at her with a weak but grateful smile. "She maybe hurt, she's human after all, but I truly believe she loves you and she will wait for you, true love conquers all and you've proved to everyone that your love is true, true enough to break a curse."

Snow hugged her daughter that was already crying "Believe in yourself and be strong. You're a fighter and I'm sure Regina is worth to fight for" Emma wiped away the tears and broke the hug "Yes she is, thank you mom".

-/-

She was so angry, so hurt, she could feel the darkness inside her growing and frozen her inside, she was desperate, she was afraid. She knew that no one would love her, but she was really starting to believe in Emma and then... Her head was spinning with doubts. Then she felt a warm hand in her arm, she looked behind, there was Henry sitting in her bed close to her smiling at her. Without saying a word he wiped the tears of her face and kissed her forehead before giving her a strong hug.

Her heart melted and she hugged him back kissing his head.

"I love you mom, I always will" Regina's tears fell once more "And I love you my little prince, I've always loved you" Henry broke the hug and smiled at her "I know, I've always known but I was blind by all the curse issue to see what was right in front of me, you are my family, you were always by my side when I cried, when I needed someone to fight away my nightmares. You were there for me and I'm sorry for not understanding it sooner but I do now and I'm here for you, mom"

"When Emma arrived I thought I was going to lose you, and I just can't bear the idea of being away from you and..." Henry grabbed her hand gently "And from Emma, I know mom, I've always known, don't be afraid of saying out loud" Regina was looking at her son with a proud expression on her face. When did her little boy became some mature, so all grown up.

"Thank you honey, you're right I'm going to fight for her! I need to see her!" Henry looked at her "Go mom, we are already in Maleficent's castle we are safe" Regina looked at him in shock "You don't mind if I use magic to transport myself?" Henry smiled "No I don't, now I understand magic is part of you, and it's not a problem. The problem is pain, is loneliness not magic, go mom" He kissed her in the forehead once more and left the room.

Regina was still smiling she was finally able to have it all, magic, love and her son. She used magic to dress herself. A red long dress with black pearls.

"I'm going to fight for you Emma Swan even if it is the last thing I do!" and she disappeared in purple smoke.

-/-

Emma and Snow were back to the tents place when Emma saw a purple smoke right in front of her and Regina appearing in a stunning red dress.

"Regina... I..."

"Shut up Emma!" Regina was smiling like a little girl "I'm here for you, I'll fight for you and I don't care how many princes or pirates I'll have to beat up, I'll fight for you, because even in my twisted weird way, I love you"

Emma was speechless and she approached Regina and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is! Enjoy and leave your review. Thank you all**

Snow was staring at the two women in each others arms. She was happy for her daughter but she wasn't yet ready to forget that the other woman was Regina, the old Evil Queen, the woman who had try to kill her several times. But at the same time, she couldn't forget that Regina saved her life many years before. She couldn't forget how safe she felt when she hugged her for the first time in that field and above all she couldn't forget that everything she knew about love was taught by Regina, it was her who said to Snow that love was magic, that he created happiness. Despite all the conflicts they had after that night those words guided Snow always and was because of them that she learned to believe in true love, she learned to trust her heart, she learned to trust David.

Snow wasn't capable of admitting it but she had those words always in her heart and she missed that woman, she missed her friendship.

-/-

Regina and Emma were in each others arms for long but they were not capable of letting go.

Emma was lost in Regina's beautiful brown eyes, she had always love those eyes and how Regina looked at Henry, that amazing love she showed only in her eyes, the same love she was seeing in that moment while Regina was looking at her. She couldn't believe that Regina finally said out loud that she loved her. When Emma heard those words her heart stopped for a few seconds.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you Regina" Emma looked so hurt and scared and Regina just smiled at her with the most amazing and bright smile "I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'm not letting you go!".

Then Hook walked out of his tent breaking the warm moment "What the hell is going on?".

Regina turned and walked to him, Emma was terrified not knowing what Regina would do to the pirate. "Regina.." Regina raised her hand showing Emma she should be quiet. Hook had a challenging expression but there was also fear in his eyes while Regina was approaching him.

"Listen to me Kiliam, and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat it!" Regina was now only a few centimeters from him "Emma is mine! I admit I was stupid for taking so long to realize this but she is and she will always be mine like I'm hers. I love her, and I've loved her for a long time, since the day she showed me she believe in me even if everyone else said to her that she was wrong and that I was not worth taking the risk." Regina turned her look to Emma "I love how she smiles, how she puts her hands in her hips when she's mad, how she calls me Mayor with that sassy tone." Emma was blushing like a little girl while Regina continued "I love how she fights for what she believes, I love the fact that she loves her coffee with cinnamon even if I hate it, how she looks at me and my knees almost give in." She looked to Hook again "And I don't care if you're a pirate, if she's the savior and if I'm a freaking villain I'll fight for her and God help you if you touch her again cause you don't know what I'm capable of to protect my love, to have her by my side..."

Hook was completely shocked with that speech "You really love her" was the only thing he was able to say. Regina smiled "Are we clear Kiliam?" "Yes, we are...".

Emma wasn't able to control her laugh, she was truly happy and she laced her hand in Regina's.

"Well that was an interesting speech girls" That voice scared them all, they looked around looking for Pan, he was above them flying "It's a shame that love is going to last so little" Emma looked at him with anger "What do you want?!" Pan laugh and flew around the two women "I want Regina, I want her dead" He looked at them all "I want you all dead but first you need to suffer and I'll make sure you'll lose everything you love first" Pan looked around one more time "By the way, where is little Henry" he said with a cold voice.

Regina snapped and conjured the biggest fire-ball Emma had ever saw her conjuring but when she was about to throw it at Pan he vanished in the air.

"Son of a..." "EMMA!" Snow couldn't help yelling at her for almost cursing like that, she was her mother after all.

"I need to get back to Maleficent's castle, I need to get back to Henry" Regina looked sadly at Emma "I don't want to leave you" the blonde smiled "You need to go, I'll be back to you soon, I promise" Regina nodded "I know" they kissed one last time and Regina vanished in purple smoke.

"And we need to go! We are taking too long!" Emma was determined to get what Regina wanted and get back to her love's arms.

While Emma was packing her tent David approached Snow and whispered in her ear "She reminds me someone" Snow smiled proudly "Yes, she does".

-/-

Regina walked into the great hall and found everyone waiting for her.

"What do you want us to do?" Archie's voice sounded confident. Regina was truly shocked "You want me to lead you all?" the answer took a little but then every single person in that hall said in one voice "Yes!".

Regina wasn't expecting that, they trusted her, they believed in her. In that moment she understood the true meaning of the word Family. They were all her family, every single one of them was counting on her to protect them and she would not disappoint them.

She looked at Granny with a sassy smile "Are you still capable of using your bow?" Granny smiled back in excitement "Hell yeah!" Regina was amused by the answer "Then go with Archie and make sure that every single door and window are close and locked" Regina looked at them "Please" They were all surprised by that. Next she spoke to the dwarfs "I need you to dig an escape tunnel in the back of the castle, if we become trapped we'll need a way out, can you do it?" The Dwarfs nodded all at them same time and left the room like Granny and Archie had done seconds before.

"The rest of you, please go search for weapons, swords, bows, rocks everything you can find and be ready" They all left the room, all but Henry "Henry you'll stay beside me all the time" Henry was amazed with his mother's leading skills "Ok mom" Regina walked out of the castle "Let's go, I need to put some spells around this castle and I'm going to prepare a little surprise to that little bastard" Henry laugh hard and followed Regina.

Regina could only think one thing, she will protect her family and not even hell will bring her down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews and for reading this! xx**

Regina took almost an hour to complete the protection of the castle. When she went back in, everyone was waiting for her in Maleficent's throne room. They were all quiet and still waiting for Regina to talk first, everyone was looking at her with a strange expression and she immediately thought it was fear but it wasn't, it was confidence and trust. She had never been treated like. People had always fear her, they obeyed her because they were afraid not because they respect her, until that moment.

She walked trough the room with such grace that she seemed to be flying, in her eyes they could all see determination and power, she had always had that look but there was something new in those brown big eyes, there was love and responsibility. In that moment at everyone's eyes she looked like a Queen, a true Queen.

"Pan is coming, I can't tell you when or how he will attack us but he will, we need to be together, we need to be strong. I need to tell you all one thing, he's coming for me, not for you but he will hurt you without thinking twice. Now I need you all to make a choice, you can be here and fight or you can hide, Maleficent has a secret room in this castle that only she and me knew about, anyone who wants can hide there, you don't need to fight!" she looked at all of them.

Granny was the first to talk "And if we don't fight and he chase us, we would be lost..." Regina smiled with a worry but strong smile "He would not" Was time for Archie to speak "How can you be so sure?" Regina's smile disappeared and her eyes shined like two flames "Because... I'm here and I'll protect you all, I would not let him hurt anyone else!" Archie insisted "And if you lose?"

"I'll not lose, I'll defeat him even if I need to die to do it" The shock was visible in everyone's face

"Why?" said one of the dwarfs, Regina looked at Henry smiling "You're family, the only one I have". Granny's answer was fast "So our answer is obvious... We'll stay and fight!" everyone nodded in agreement.

Regina was the one shocked this time but she didn't say a thing until she was already on the rooms door almost leaving "So be prepare!". Regina had already left the room when Belle appeared in front of her "Regina..." Regina looked at her and smiled "I know, let's go" they both got down to the dungeons and found Rumple in one of the cells still unconscious. Belle entered the cell and sat on the floor putting Rumple's head in her lap "Can you do something for him?" Regina's voice sounded sad "I can break the connection between him and his dagger for some time but it will not last" Belle was almost crying "So do it, I need to talk to him even for only a few seconds, please" the Queen raised her hand to Rumple's heart and a ray of magic rounded the man and he woke up "Belle.." He was still dizzy "I'll let you both alone for a moment" "No!" Rumple's voice was full of fear "Take Belle out of here, I can hurt her!" Regina answered with her typical sassy voice "You're really a pain in my ass, I'm not idiot hun, my spell will last for at least one hour and when he losses his power you'll faint again, Belle is safe" Rumple wasn't expecting that "You do that for us?"

Regina looked at him with impatience "Yeah yeah, I'm awesome now I think it's better for you to enjoy the moment cause, the best moments passes fast" She was thinking about her earlier kiss with Emma. "Thank you Regina" Belle was smiling so brightly that Regina was surprised that she was smiling to her "No problem" and she left.

-/-

Belle kissed Rumple with such love that he almost forgot the dangerous situation he was into, Belle was always is light, is true love. The light who turned the beast into a man, who turned hate into love, who turned him into something better. They were still kissing when he felt his face wet, Belle was crying while kissing him, he broke the kiss and looked at her for a second that seemed too long "I'm sorry Belle" she hugged him desperately "Don't you ever leave me again like that!" Her cry was laugh and intense she was sobbing against his chest. He caressed her hair slowly "I was so afraid, when you disappeared in front of us in storybrooke..." she was sobbing harder "I thought I had lost you forever, I wasn't capable of breathing, I felt lie suffocating, like I was lost" she was inconsolable "I don't want to lose you, I can't be without you, I love you!" He hugged her stronger and kissed her in the cheek "Don't cry my sweet Belle, I'm here, please rest..."

Belle was really tired and all the fear, pain and despair she was full of since Rumple's disappearing were too much for her, she fell asleep in Rumple's arms, and for half an hour he watched his love sleep in his arms and he wished the time friezes and that they could stay like that forever. "I'm sorry Belle, but I'll not be here when you wake up, I can't stay here, I can't risk hurting you", he laid her in the bed and kissed her forehead "Goodbye, I love you..." the door of the cell was open and he was walking to it when something pushed him again against the bed "Where do you think you're going?" Regina was angry "Are you really that stupid?!" Rumple looked at her with tired eyes "I need to go, I can't risk hurting her, I love her, I care for her" Regina was really mad "You're an idiot! What do you think she would feel if she woke up and you were gone?"

"I know she would be hurt but that's my best option, I can't risk, I love her" he was getting angry too "I love her, you couldn't understand..." Regina snapped completely "I DO!" She walked to him and pushed him against the wall "I know what it's like to care about someone more than we care about us, I know what it's like to love someone more than you love your happiness, and in this moment my love is away from me, in danger trying to get something that will help me save you all while I'm here having this stupid discussion with you" She pushed him harder "So shut the hell up and be with Belle because you have that chance!" Rumple's mouth was open "You really love Emma don't you?" Regina nodded and touched Rumple's shoulder "Be with her while you can, I promise you I'll protect her no matter what, and I'll free you" Rumple only asked one question "Why?" Regina turned her back on him "Because I'm tired of ruining everything, I'll fix everything and I'll be happy and so will you" She left and locked the door "When Belle wakes up I'll open this"

"Thank you Regina" The woman didn't answer, but when she walked away she was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter don't have many action but the next will. Thank you all one more time for all the amazing reviews and for keep reading this story! Much love to you all! **

"MOM!" Regina woke up with Henry's screams. She grabbed her robe and ran out of bed to her son's bedroom.

He had still his eyes closed and was covered in sweat. She sat beside him in his bed and caressed his forehead, he was so hot and tremble, he had fever.

Regina touched his forehead and tried to get it a little less hot using magic.

"Henry..." He was so tremble, she was starting to freaking out "Henry, honey..." He opened his eyes and putted his arms around his mom's neck bringing her into a warm hug "Mom, I..." Regina was holding him in her arms "what happened Henry?" He looked at her, his eyes full of tears.

"I was dreaming about you, I dreamed I've forgotten you" He was so scared "I don't want to forget you!" the tears were rolling down his face "I don't want to be without you mom...".

Regina smiled at him "You will never be alone, even if I'm gone I'll never let anyone hurt Emma, Snow, or anyone of the others. You'll never be alone" Henry hugged her again and said in her ear "If you're gone, I'll always be alone, because you're my mom" "Henry..." he interrupted her "I love Emma and all the others you were and you'll always be my true family, I love you more than I love anyone and no one will change that!".

Regina had waited so long to hear those words, she was so afraid Henry would never love her back, she was so afraid of losing her son, the only thing that had always felt right to her.

Her voice sounded so lovely and caring "I promise you, I'll always be with you".

Henry wasn't finished yet. "One day I said to Emma that I knew why she had to give me away..." Regina's heart stopped while Henry continued "She wanted to give me my best chance" he smiled to her "You're my best chance mom" Regina had tears in her eyes "No my love, you're my best chance" and she caressed his cheek "Mom, can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Regina kissed him softly on his forehead "Of course hun, sleep, I'll be here".

When Henry was finally asleep Regina still with her hand in Henry's was beaten by the tiredness and she fell asleep beside her son, in that night she dreamed about her dad.

-/-

_**"Evil isn't born, it is made"**_

That line was Regina's biggest truth, she was the proof of that. When she was younger and the Evil Queen didn't exist, she was herself, she was a piece of light to everyone around her.

Her mother, Cora was always very strict and cold but in her dad's arms Regina always found love and tenderness. She still remembered how every time she come back from her adventures in the back of her horse since she was only seven years old, her father was always waiting for her sitting on the ground close to their favorite tree, a great apple tree where they always sat down talking and where her father tell her all the stories about princesses and princes. She never wanted to be a princess, she didn't want to be elegant or rich, she wanted to be free like her horse, run without chains and see the world. She always said that to her father and he laugh every single time while saying that she was his fearless little tiger. His laugh annoyed her, she wasn't joking and she don't wanted to be treated like a silly little girl. But she never could stay mad at her dad, because he would always grab her in his arms and raise her into the air and in that moment she always felt like she could touch the sky.

One day, she was running into his arms and he caressed her hair and he put himself in his knees in front of her and said "My dear Regina you truly are the only thing right I've done in my life".

-/-

Emma and the others had reached the blind Witch house, there was nothing that they needed to fear because the woman was dead long ago, tricked by Ansel and Gretel. The only thing that could hurt them was Pan and he didn't appear since Regina had come visit Emma.

And it was still Regina the only thought on Emma's head. Regina and how much she loved that stubborn woman. Emma just wanted to get that damn book and run back to Regina, ran back into her arms and be with her.

They all entered the little house and started to search for the book, everything was calm, maybe a little too calm.

Emma found a little box made of wood and studded with little diamonds, in the top it was written "Mell". When Emma tried to touch it her hand burn and a huge pain stroke her in the chest throwing her into the floor "What the hell?" Emma was confuse but Snow had already understood "The Witch protected it against Regina so it must repel magic, my dear Emma you are magical too and you love Regina so a little piece of her is in you, that box is fighting against you, let me try" Snow approached the box and hold it in her hands, everything was fine "Like I thought, it didn't fight me because I've got no magic at all" Emma was annoyed "Yeah... Well open it!" Snow tried to open the box but it was locked. "And now what?" Hook was being unpleasant all the time and Emma was losing her patience and also was Charming. He looked at Hook with anger "If you don't want to be here you can go away, no one will run after you" Hook's expression got darker "I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to come back to" Emma was feeling bad about him, she understood exactly how it felt to be all alone, don't having a home to come back to.

"Hook, I..." Kiliam turned his back on her "Save it Swan, I understand and you don't need to feel pity for me" He walked out the house into the woods. Emma was thinking of following him but David stopped her "Don't! I'll go, you need to find a way of opening that box, we need to get back to the others" Emma smiled _(Yes, I need to get back to Henry, I need to get back to Regina)_she took the little mirror out of her pocket and looked at it _(I'll be home soon)_. Her home was not a house, not a palace, her home was her love and her son her home was next to them, hearing them laugh, hugging them close.

She would be back soon and she will never leave again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hope you all like it! Finally the Queen is back! R&R please, thank you all**

Belle woke up in the cell's cold floor. She opened her eyes and saw her worst fear coming true in front of her. "My son is not stupid, you are really pretty aren't you?" Pan's voice made Belle's blood freeze in her veins. Pan was flying above Rumple's unconscious body.

"Get away from him!" Belle was desperate and she crawl to Rumple. Pan's laugh filled the cell "Such a little pathetic girl, do you really think you can protect him from me?" Pan's magic trow Belle against the wall while Rumple's body was lifted in the air. Pan was smiling at Belle "He belongs to me my dear, my son, my little pet" when Belle tried to stand up again Pan's disappeared taking Rumple with him, Belle was left in the floor crying and screaming Regina's name.

But when Regina finally arrived the dungeons it was too late.

"Belle, I'm sorry" Regina tried to help Belle standing up but she was broken and weak. Regina felt pain and angry inside, she had made a promise to Rumple, she would protect Belle and they would have their happy ending, but she had failed and there was Belle laying on the floor, crying, hurting.

"I want him back Regina" Belle's voice hurt in Regina's heart. The Queen turned her back and walked away "Where are you going?" Belle stood up and still tremble followed Regina out of the dungeons "I'm going to get him back".

Regina's steps were fast and decided, she had that strange look that heroes always have and that made us all want to love them forever.

She entered the Throne room where everyone was reunited waiting for her, for her orders and instructions. When they all saw Belle's face they understood something was happening.

But before anyone of them could ask anything the door of the castle opened and they all saw Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook and Ruby.

Regina's heart fell on the floor when she saw Emma entering the room. "Regina" Emma was now running into her arms and before she could say a single word, the Queen was blown a way by a passionate and loving kiss by the person she loved, by the blonde woman she now knew she couldn't ever be without again.

When they broke the kiss Regina looked at Emma with a sad look "What happened Regina?" Regina smiled sadly to her and walked to the middle of the room while everyone was looking at her without understanding. She grabbed Belle's hand and looked at all in the room.

"Pan was here minutes ago..." Everyone's faces was full of fear and panic. "Don't worry he is gone now. But I'm going after him" Belle looked at her with tears in her eyes and hugged Regina, Emma wasn't understanding nothing and she couldn't help feeling jealousy "Why?" Snow asked.

Regina looked at her, then at Emma and finally at Belle "Because he took Rumple with him" Everyone was in shock "NO! It's too dangerous Regina!" Emma screamed at her but she had already decided.

"I'm sorry Emma but I need to do this, I need to save him and to bring him back" Emma was afraid of losing her love "Why Regina?", Regina looked at them all.

"For many years I was alone, I done terrible things, I hurt every single one of you without feeling any regrets. For many years darkness was everything around me and I thought I was fine living like that but then..." She looked at Henry that was close to Emma "I found Henry and my heart had some reason to keep working, I had a reason to be. But I continued doing everything wrong and I ended up hurting him too because of my vengeance, I was so worry about losing him and about ruining Snow's life that I forgot how it was to be human, to be part of something. I know that you all still hate me and you're right, I don't deserve forgiveness but I found out that I care about you all, I don't know why, or when I started to care about you all but I do." She was shining in glory "I have magic, I've got power, I can protect you all and if I'm not strong enough I'll die trying because I don't want to be alone again, and I don't want to see anyone crying again. I don't want to be a villain anymore." She raised her head and her eyes were full of fire and strength "I promise I will bring him back and I'll give you all everything I can, I'm not letting anyone get hurt again" She smiled at them and in special at Henry "I promise I'll get everything right I'll fix my mistakes or I'll die trying because..." She smiled openly and closed her eyes "You are family".

When she opened her eyes she was in shock, all around her everyone was on their knees before her, they were kneeling before her. "What..." she was truly in shock "Get up!".

Snow, Charming, Hook, Ruby, Emma and Henry were the only that were up as shock as Regina.

"Get up please!" but no one move, no one obey. Henry laugh and knee as well "Henry please get up!" Regina was so confuse with all that. Then was time for Emma to knee before her with a smile on her face, then Ruby and Hook. "What the hell is wrong with you all?" Archie raised his head to answer her but he was still on his knees "Now you're our Queen, the only and true Queen" "But..." Regina's mouth was open this time was Neil who spoke "You would give your life for us, and we will give our life for you" then was Granny's time "A true Queen is not the one who holds the power or the crown, it's not the one who are royal in blood, Queen is the one who is capable of defending her subject, is the one who can inspire only with a smile or a look, the Queen is you and we will follow no matter what" at those words even Charming and Snow knelt before Regina "You two too?" Henry stood up "They see what you really are mom, not a villain but a hero, a Queen" Regina was full of gratitude, they loved her, they finally loved her.

"Do you truly believe in me?" Regina was tremble and insecure about the answer and then Emma's voice sounded loud and clear "Long live the Queen!" Regina's heart stopped while from all the corners of the room a "Long live the Queen" was yelled at the same time not one, not two but three times.

Then Snow's voice sounded above all the others "Long live the Queen Regina!".


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long writing this chapter! Hope you'll like it! R&R please! thank you all.**

Regina was preparing herself to go after Pan and Rumple, she was in her bedchamber when Emma entered and closed the door behind her. "Emma, what..." Regina tried to talk but Emma didn't give her a chance, the blonde walked to her fast and kissed her in silence.

Emma kissed Regina with such passion that the Queen would have fallen in the floor if Emma hadn't grab her and hold her in her arms. "I can't let you go..." Emma said between kisses "Sorry Emma but I'll go" "I don't allow it" when Emma understood what she had said it was too late to take it back. "You what?" Regina's sweet look changed into an angry and challenging one. "You think you can control me?!" Emma knew that saying that to Regina was a huge mistake, the last thing someone should do is trying to control Regina and Emma knew it very well "No one can control me you should know that by now Miss. Swan!" Regina thought about her mother, how she always controlled her, how the King (Snow's father) tried to control her too and then Rumple, she was never free not even for a second.

Regina walked away from Emma and continued to tie her boots but Emma wasn't giving up so easy, she walked to the woman who had turned her back to her and grabbed her from the hips pulling her closer gently and whispered in her hear "I'm sorry my Queen" when Emma called her Queen Regina felt a shiver all over her body, Emma was holding her so close that Regina was able to feel Emma's warm body against her. The brunette turned herself around until she was face to face with the blonde their lips almost touching. "I'm sorry Regina, I wasn't trying to control you, I'd never try, I want you to feel free by my side because I love you with all your problems, all your stubbornness..." Emma caressed Regina's hair "I love those deep brown eyes, I love the way you smell like apples, I love your laugh even when it's a sarcastic one" She started to kiss Regina's neck slowly "Love your skin...Your lips..." Regina knees were almost giving in while Emma continued to kissing along her neck and then her shoulders "Emma...".

Emma lead her to the bed and looked at her with a smile "Tomorrow we will save Rumple, but tonight..." She pressed Regina's arms against the mattress "Tonight you're mine" She kissed Regina one more time "And I hope you'll allowed me be yours" Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, in that night she was not the Queen or the Mayor or even Henry's mom, she was just a woman in love.

-/-

When the morning came Snow and Charming were worried about Emma and Regina "Where are those two?".

They knocked on Regina's bedchamber door but no one answered, Snow opened the door and her face turned into a shock expression "Oh my good..." Charming covered her mouth with his hand and lead her out of the room closing slowly the door "Shsh! Let them sleep" Snow was really shocked about Charming's calm "We saw her daughter sleeping with Regina's head in her chest and you act so calm?!" David smiled at her "I know it's hard to accept but our daughter loves Regina, you know she does, I know you see it too..." "See what?" David looked at the Regina's door "The way Emma looks at Regina, the way she looked at Regina yesterday when we were in the Throne room, the way her eyes were shining just for seeing Regina" Snow sighed defeated "You saw that too..." Charming pulled Snow into a hug "Oh David, I know you're right, it's hard to forget everything but I saw Regina and she have changed, yesterday when everyone knelt before her, they done that for love and respect not for fear anymore, and Emma's eyes..." "We both know that look" they smiled at each other "Yes, true love".

-/-

Regina woke up but she didn't move, she was feeling so calm and peaceful in Emma's arms, her head in Emma's chest. A few minutes later Regina raised her head a little so that she was able to look at Emma's face, she looked so beautiful, so perfect, her blonde curly hair was scattered on the pillow and Regina started to play with it slowly so that she wouldn't wake up Emma but seeing Emma so close to her, seeing her skin naked beside her was making her want to touch her and kiss her forever. She couldn't help kissing Emma's shoulder and the blonde woke up when she felt Regina's lips on her skin. She smiled at her "Hi Regina" they were looking at each other with the same passion, love and desire that they had the night before "Am I dreaming?" Regina was confused by that question "What do you mean Emma?" Emma smiled and kissed Regina briefly "Is Regina Mills really laid down on my chest and kissing me good morning?" Emma couldn't help laugh at Regina's face blushing like a little girl. She putted her arms around Regina's neck and pulled the woman into a strong hug "Ahhh! I love yooou!" Emma was so happy, so complete.

It was Regina's time to laugh hard but when she finished she realized Emma was looking at her with a strange face "What?" Regina asked "You haven't said you love me back!" Regina laugh again but Emma seemed even more upset. The Queen rolled her body until she was on top of Emma looking inside her eyes and she said with the most warm and loving voice "I love you too but..." Emma nodded "I know we need to go" "We?" Regina was surprised but Emma was smiling brightly "Yes we, I'm not going to let you leave my side again, not now that we are finally together" in that moment Emma felt something wheat falling in her face, Regina was crying but before Emma was able to say a word the Queen covered Emma's lips with her owns.


End file.
